familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charlton County, Georgia
Charlton County is the southernmost county of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,171. The county seat is Folkston. History Charlton County was created from a portion of Camden County, Georgia by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on February 18, 1854. The original county seat was at Trader's Hill, until 1901. Additional lands from Ware County, Georgia, were added to Charlton's borders by an 1855 act of the General Assembly. In 1856, an additional legislative act redefined the Charlton–Camden borders again with each county ceding land to the other.New Georgia Encyclopedia: Charlton County The county is named for Robert Milledge Charlton, a U. S. Senator from Georgia.georgia.gov - Charlton County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. It is the fifth-largest county by area in Georgia. It is the southernmost county in Georgia. A large portion of the county lies within the Okefenokee Swamp and its federally protected areas. The entire central and southern portion of Charlton County is located in the St. Marys sub-basin of the St. Marys-Satilla basin. The county's northeastern portion, north of Homeland, is located in the Satilla River sub-basin of the St. Marys-Satilla basin. The western portion of Charlton County is located in the Upper Suwannee River sub-basin of the larger Suwannee River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 1 * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 301 * State Route 4 * State Route 15 * State Route 23 * State Route 40 * State Route 40 Connector * State Route 94 * State Route 121 * State Route 177 * State Route 185 * State Route 252 Adjacent counties *Brantley County - northeast *Nassau County, Florida - east *Camden County - east *Baker County, Florida - south *Ware County - northwest National protected area * Okefenokee National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,282 people, 3,342 households, and 2,499 families residing in the county. The population density was 13 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 3,859 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 68.59% White, 29.26% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 0.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,342 households out of which 37.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 15.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.20% were non-families. 21.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 10.60% from 18 to 24, 31.70% from 25 to 44, 20.60% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 112.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,869, and the median income for a family was $33,364. Males had a median income of $26,631 versus $17,978 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,920. About 17.80% of families and 20.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.10% of those under age 18 and 20.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 12,171 people, 3,927 households, and 2,866 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,475 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 68.6% white, 28.5% black or African American, 0.6% Asian, 0.4% American Indian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 7.9% were American, 7.3% were English, and 6.2% were Irish. Of the 3,927 households, 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.5% were married couples living together, 15.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.0% were non-families, and 23.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.10. The median age was 38.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $40,850 and the median income for a family was $45,913. Males had a median income of $36,675 versus $25,140 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,652. About 18.1% of families and 19.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.4% of those under age 18 and 12.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Politics Communities *Clarking *Cypress Siding *Ferry Landing *Folkston *Homeland *Mattox *McLeods Mill *Moniac *Newell *Paxton *Racepond *Saint George *Silver Hill *Stanley Landing *Stokesville *Toledo *Trader's Hill *Uptonville *Winokur See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Charlton County, Georgia External links *Okefenokee National Wildlife Refuge U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service *Charlton County historical marker *Sardis Church historical marker Notes Category:Charlton County, Georgia Category:1854 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1854